Rise of Artifice
by Wings of Disturbia
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, the fox's power is sealed in Naruto's sisters while its mind and soul were sealed in him. But the kyuubi is not what it seems. while his parents teach his sisters, an ancient entity teaches the boy an art long since past. Neglected!Naruto Smart!Naruto NarutoXMTGcrossover
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Artifice

Chapter 1: Fallen Son, Risen Steel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Magic the gathering

Hello everyone and welcome to my new story, I had been kicking this idea around for a while and finally started to write it.

**Summary**: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, the fox's power is sealed in Naruto's sisters while its mind and soul were sealed in him. But the kyuubi is not what it seems. while his parents teach his sisters, an ancient entity teaches the boy an art long since past. Neglected!Naruto Smart!Naruto Uzumakicest NarutoXMTG crossover

An twelve year old boy sat in his room, quietly working away on a item on his table. The boy had spiky blond hair with red highlight, three whisker birthmarks lined his cheeks. The table had tools on it that one would expect to see in a workshop of some sort, the item being worked was a small metal bug. It had four pointed legs, a tiny torso, its arms looked like scorpion claws with tiny blades in place of the place of the pincers and its head looked incredibly like a crickets.

"You're all finished buddy." Naruto said reverently as he welded the last antenna to the tiny bug. The metal insect sprung to life before skittering around the table checking out its surroundings.

"I'm going to call you Tim, what do you think of that." The blonde asked his metal compatriot. Tim stop moving and tilted his head to the side before nodding rapidly.

"Tim, the signal pest. I like the sound of that." Naruto said smiling.

OOOOOOO

"Mom, dad, look what I made!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran down the hall to where his parents were, Tim clung to the blonde's hand for dear life as its creator ran. Minato and Kushina looked up from the book they were reading to Naruto's sister Natsumi.

"Hey, that's mine! You stole it from me!" Natsumi shouted while pointing at Naruto, shocking the blond. Natsumi looked like a carbon copy of her mother when she was younger.

"Naruto, what have I told you about stealing from your sister." His mother scolded causing tear to well up in his eyes.

"I didn't steal it, I made it." The boy said, trying to prove his innocence.

"Naruto, stop lying and give it back to your sister," Minato said firmly putting an end to the argument, "then go get dressed for your sisters' birthday party tonight."

Naruto stared wide eyed at his parents' backs as they walked out of the room to find their other daughter. The blonde was pulled from his stupor as Natsumi grabbed Tim from his and tossed the small metal creature to the ground. Raising her leg she quickly stomped down, breaking Tim into several pieces. It gave out a tiny scream of pain as she walked away.

"Why?" Naruto cried while gathering Tim's pieces into his hands.

"Because you tried to get me in trouble last week." Natsumi replied with a smirk.

"You were the one who flooded the kitchen, and I got in trouble for it anyways." Naruto said in his defense.

"Doesn't matter, you tried to get me in trouble and for that you must suffer," the red haired girl explained while nodding sagely, "now go get ready for mine and Kasumi's birthday tonight."

"It's supposed to be my birthday too." The blonde mutters as he runs out of the room and back to his.

OOOOOOO

Naruto stood solemnly in the corner of the room, a repaired Tim sat on his shoulder. He watched silently as his 'family' celebrated with their friends.

"Onii-san?" Naruto turned towards the voice and saw his sister Kasumi approach. Kasumi had red hair like her mother's that went down to her shoulder blades but her eyes were blue like her father's.

"Are you enjoying your birthday, Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked with a soft smile, out of all of the blond's family only Kasumi really seemed to care for the boy.

"Yeah, but I wish you would join us in the fun." Kasumi admitted to her brother, a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Don't worry nee-chan, despite not being apart of the party I'm still having fun," the blond assured her with a smile, "go ahead and enjoy your birthday, but don't party too hard, we still have academy in the morning."

"But... it's supposed to be your birthday too." Kasumi whispered sullenly before slowly walking away. A few minutes passed and naruto was broken from his thoughts again as someone coughed to get his attention to his right.

"I'm surprised to see you over here instead of partying or training." Itachi said to the blond as he joined Naruto in leaning against the wall.

"If I hadn't at least shown up Kasumi would be sad, and if I started to enjoy the party then Natsumi would try to make my night a living hell." Naruto admitted to the raven haired Uchiha.

"So in other words, damned if you do and damned if you don't," The Uchiha summarized getting a nod out of the blond, "how has your training been coming?"

"My taijutsu is okay, my ninjutsu is great, genjutsu is subpar, and my crafting skills are increasing exponentially." Naruto replied while gesturing to Tim who held out one of its claws for a handshake. Itachi stared at the small creature before gently reciprocating the handshake, careful not to hurt the tiny creature.

"Hmm, I got you a present," the older boy pulled a small box from his kunai case and handed it to the blond, "it isn't fancy, but I figured that you would like it."

Naruto opened the box and was almost floored by what he saw, the box contained a small metal ring with a softly glowing light hovering at the center.

"A Sol Ring... where did you find this?" Naruto asked, he only knew of the item's name through flashes of memories he'd occasionally receive. All memories of this items were tied to it powering large, hulking machines and entities capable of doing terrible or wonderful things.

"The last mission I was on ended up taking me and my squad to some kind of ancient ruin, the walls were marked with things i had never seen before," as Itachi regaled the past mission he gained a far off look in his eye, "I got separated from my squad and ended up in a chamber with this floating in the center and remember you describing an item extremely similar to this to me."

"Thank you Itachi, this has to be one of the best presents I Have ever received." The boy said almost ready to bounce off the walls with excitement. Their conversation was interrupted as Minato moved to the center of the room and lightly tapped on his glass to grab the attention of the people in the room.

"Welcome everyone to my daughters' birthday tonight, I'm happy to see you all here and am hoping that you are having a wonderful time." As Minata addressed the crowd Naruto couldn't help but frown as his birthday was once again forgotten by his parents.

"Since they both have been in the academy for a year now, and are now twelve years old I Have something very special for them," the man's smile seem to brighten tenfold with every word, "I am making them the new clan heirs, Kasumi for the Uzumaki and Natsumi for the Namikaze."

The room had various reactions to the news laid out for them by their Hokage, most of the room seemed to be happy with the change. Natsumi looked absolutely ecstatic at being able to take yet another thing from her brother while Kasumi looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of the idea.

"No, I refuse!" Kasumi shouted shocking several people in the room.

"Kasumi." Hearing the voice of her brother caused the red haired girl to turn only to freeze in shock at what she saw, several of the children and clan heads joining her. Naruto was giving her a gentle smile that made want to relax but his eyes looked dead and soulless.

"Take it, you'll need it more than I will." The blonde's voice matched the way his eyes looked causing Minato's and Kushina's eye to widen by a considerable margin as they suddenly seemed to remember their third child.

"B-but nii-san..." The red haired jinjuriki was interrupted by her brother placing a finger on her lips causing her to blush slightly.

"It's obvious that you and Natsumi are loved more than I, take it and know that no matter what happens I will always be proud of you." Naruto finished before turning to his 'parents' and bowing.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama, Kushina-sama I believe I have overstayed my welcome." The boy said causing the two to flinch from his apathetic tone before he turned away and headed to his room.

Entering the room, he grabbed several storage scrolls and sealed away everything that wasn't bolted down, leaving the room as bare as the day it was built. Before leaving the room he left two small presents on the only remaining piece of furniture and put the storage scrolls in a backpack. As he walked back downstairs he saw that some of the guests had gone back to talking amongst themselves while the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and a few other people all tore into the Hokage and his wife in the kitchen.

Seeing that no one was paying attention to the door, he made his way over and left, only taking a moment to look back and see his sister Kasumi in tears. Despite the fact he wanted to go over and console her, he knew it may end up causing even more problems than good. So without a second thought, he left.

OOOOOOO

"What the fuck did you do that for, do you know how hard that boy has been working to impress you two only for you to pull this shit!" Jiraiya shouted, gone was the fun loving pervert in his place was the war hardened warrior that made people shake in fear of his name alone.

"B-but the prophecy, y-you said..." Minato tried to defend only for his sensei to angrily interrupt him.

"I said that one of your children MIGHT be the child of the prophecy that could bring destruction or salvation to the ninja way as we know it. I also said to not read too deeply into it because it might not even happen!" The white haired war veteran was losing his patients quickly and the stupidity his student was spouting was not helping.

"How could you do such a thing to your own son, especially with how hard he's been training to keep up with his sisters. Training that should have been provided by you two." The former Hokage spoke with disdain in his voice.

"Train? But I was told he was always goofing off and pull pranks, not to mention the facts he kept stealing." Kushina said gaining confused looks from the people around her minus her husband who was nodding.

"Unfocused, Goofing off, and Stealing? That doesn't sound like the Naruto I've been training," Jiraiya stated while stroking his chin, "who told you this stuff."

"Natsumi." Both parents said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen all frowned from hearing that.

"Natsumi!" Tsunade yelled calling the girl over.

"What's up Tsunade-baachan?" The red headed girl asked confused about what was going on.

"I'm going to ask you this once and only once," Jiraiya said in a serious tone that caused the girl to gulp nervously, "when has Naruto goofed off and when have you seen him steal?"

Natsumi's eyes widened and she to a step back trying to escape only to back into the Third Hokage's legs.

"Answer the question." The elderly warrior said in the same tone as Jiraiya. The girl looked shocked for a moment before scrunching her face up in anger.

"If he wasn't a god damned goody-two-shoes all the time then I wouldn't have to make up those lie to get him in trouble." Natsumi shouted at the top of her lungs gaining the attention of the other party members.

"So you spread lies about your brother being a thief and a goof ball because he didn't want to act like a spoiled brat like you." Jiraiya summarized, his temper teetering on the boiling point.

"Yes! He would see me do something wrong and went to try and get me in trouble, so I told everyone he was a liar, a thief, and a idiot so no one would believe him. And I would do it all over again to see him in his place beneath me!" Natsumi yelled with a smirk on her face as she finished her rant. Her parents looked horrified at what they were hearing their little 'princess' say, the other people at the party looked disgusted at the girl's actions. Natsumi kept smirking until she saw her twin sister walk over to her, the girl's hair covering her face.

"What do you want weakling?" Natsumi asked snidely, Kasumi look up a showed the pure hatred that was burning in her eyes.

"You bitch!" Kasumi screamed before punching her sister across the face with enough force to send the girl out the kitchen window. She would have followed after if it weren't for the firm hand placed on her shoulder by Tsunade.

"She's not worth it kid." Tsunade said, Kasumi took a deep breath before nodding and sighing, tears once again trying to work their way down her cheeks

"We can still fix this, Naruto is up in his room. We can go up there and talk to him to get this all straightened out." Minato hurriedly said trying to salvage the situation. Kushina disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a dazed Natsumi in her arms before she and Minato made their way towards their son's room, Kasumi followed behind shortly after.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade said getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Having felt the blond boy's chakra signature leave the residence, the toad hermit sighed heavily before nodding, feeling the effects of his age catching up with him.

OOOOOOO

"Naruto, open up," when Kushina didn't receive an answer she motioned for Minato to ope. The door, "Naruto, honey we're coming in."

As the door opened the four family members were shocked at how bare the room was, without a single hide nor hair of the blond boy.

"W-where's Naruto?" Kushina asked as she glanced around the barren room.

"He left while we were yelling at you two in the kitchen." Jiraiya stated giving the two a withering stare.

"What are these?" Kasumi asked seeing the two presents on the nightstand.

"They look like presents, one for each of you." Natsumi instantly grabbed the one with her name on while Kasumi gently held hers in her hands. Kasumi opened her present and gasped at the contents of the small box, her present consisted of a necklace with with a dragon wrapped around a red and blue gemstone.

"It's beautiful." she whispered before noticing a note in the box.

"What does it say?" Minato asked while staring at the necklace with a no small amount of interest.

"Dear Kasumi, I know that by the time you read this I will no longer be in the house. So to make up for making you cry on your birthday I made you this. The jewel is called an aquatic ruby it's a hybridization of a sapphire and a ruby that i managed to create, the only one of its kind. Whenever you need help and are low on chakra just squeeze it, it will give you a decent sized boost. It will also let you know that I'm okay, the closer I am to you the brighter it will glow. It will only stop glowing when I am no longer among the living or something like that. Love, your brother." Kasumi finished before collapsing in a heap as her tears flowed freely. Seeing her sister in tears, Natsumi slowly opened her gift and had the same reaction as her sister. The box contained a small orb made of crystal with an emerald core, a calming feeling set over her as she held the orb.

"Dear Natsumi," Kushina read for her daughter, "despite the way you treat me I still made you a gift. The orb is called Calypsious, when held it will negative thoughts and actions that would not usually be your own. I made it after I had realized that your destructive and selfish attitude may have been caused by the Kyuubi's yin chakra leaking into your system after Hokage-Sama and Kushina-sama started to train you and Kasumi to harness its chakra. I can still remember when you were my nice little sister instead of the cruel child you have become, I hope to one day see that girl again. Love, your brother."

Tears poured freely from Natsumi as she stared wide eyed at the orb in her hand and reflected on how she had treated her brother. An arm of red chakra lashed out of her shoulder, trying to destroy Calypsious only to dissipate as it touched the surface of the orb. Kyuubi's cloak for tried to form only to be dissipated as well.

"Looks like Naruto was right about Kyuubi's chakra doing damage," Jiraiya stated as he took a small seal out of his kunai pouch and stuck it to the girl's forehead, "keep that on until we tighten your seal."

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you know where Naruto went?" Minato asked while trying to console his daughters.

"I may have trained him for the past three years but let me tell you, when that boy wants to disappear you won't find him unless he lets you." Jiraiya stated before leaving the room.

OOOOOOO

Naruto silently made his way down to a hidden cave entrance at the bottom of the Hokage monument. Tim's antennas lit up to act as a torch as he walked deeper into the cave before coming to a dead end, he waved his arm causing the wall to ripple before disappearing to reveal a metal door with a mechanical lift just pass them.

Stepping of the lift Naruto smiled at the huge workshop that surrounded him, metal creatures that looked like goblins and metalworkers moved back and forth between vats of heated metal and their designated area.

"Ah, Naruto I didn't expect you back so soon." A man said as he approached the blond. He had short black hair and a goatee, and wore dark colored robes to somewhat match his hair.

"There were some complications Mishra-Sensei." Naruto explained causing the brunette to nod.

"Well, you're here now, might as well get to work," Mishra ushered the boy to follow him further into the workshop, "I believe you have a project you were working on."

Cliffhanger

I hope you guys like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this and hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Like always if you enjoyed please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Artifice

Chapter 2: Remembrance of the past, changing of a future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Magic the Gathering.

Welcome to the next chapter of Rise of Artifice, I want to thank everyone for all the favorites, follows, and reviews this story has gotten so far and I hope you guys will continue to like this story. this chapter is going to be a slow for exposition sake, so sorry for that.

**Fire of the Void**: maybe he will, maybe he won't, all I can say for now is spoilers ;)

**Nickorin fusionspark**: This is definitely not a one shot, I have way too many ideas for where this will go.

{Six years earlier}

Naruto ran down a narrow alley, yelling and curses followed him as his legs carried him as fast as they could. A moderate sized mob chase the small blond boy down the twists and turns that made up the back alleys of Konoha.

"Get back her demon!" One of the mob members yelled as they took another turn. Naruto came to a halt at a dead end, two-story-tall brick walls surrounded him on three sides. The blond pressed himself as flat as he could against the back wall of the alley, he watched in terror as the mob slowly converge on his position with malicious smiles upon their various visages.

'_I'm gonna die!' _Naruto thought hysterically as the mob approached, multiple sharp implements glinted from the light casted by the torches scattered amongst a few of the mob members. Time came to a stall when the mob came within ten feet of his form.

"Do you want to live?" Naruto heard a voice from his right ask, looking to his right the blond was shocked to see a man casually leaning against the same wall he was pressed against. The man had short black hair and a goatee that framed his angular face, his clothes consisted of a leather tunic and pants with a metal plate across his stomach and a dark red jacket.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked.

"Right now who I am is not important, what is important is whether or not you want to live," the man replied, Naruto nodded vigorously, "then do as I say."

Time flowed again after what felt like hours and the mob once again continued their morbid march towards the blond. The fear in his eyes had been replace by determination as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and silver energy started to swirl around his form.

"Form of metal and fortress of war, stand tall for those who call. Summon forth Steel Wall." Naruto chanted before spreading his arms apart and raising them to the night sky. The ground between him and the mob shook violently, the ground split and a thick metal wall rose baffling the mob. It rose until it was just shy of the two-story mark, effectively separating him from his aggressors.

"Deliverance from war and destruction await the loyal soldier, Call to Heel." The blond chanted again as blue energy, the energy consumed his form before dispersing along with him.

OOOOOOO

A few blocks away the blue energy formed and solidified back into the blonde's form. He gives himself a quick once over before glancing around his immediate vicinity.

"That was a rush and a half." He said as the man from earlier appeared next to him causing the boy to almost jump out of his skin.

"Hehehe, I said the same thing when I first did that… Although my first time using magic wasn't nearly as smooth as that was." The man said while stroking his chin in contemplation before gesturing for the boy to follow him.

"I know that we were in trouble before but you never really answered my question mister."

"Aw yes, my name is Mishra… Or as your culture calls me the Kyuubi." Naruto froze at Mishra's declaration. This man was the Kyuubi? How, wasn't the Kyuubi sealed in both his sisters.

"By the look on your face I can tell you're confused," Naruto nodded, "While both halves of the power I had amassed over the past millennia were sealed in your sisters. My soul and mind were sealed inside you."

As Mishra explained Naruto just nodded silently, taking in the knowledge that the man was imparting on him. "But you don't seem anything like the stories depict, I mean you saved my life back there."

"I was driven mad by the remaining power I absorbed from a powerful collection of artifacts known as the Legacy Weapon," Mishra could tell he had the blonde's full attention, "this was back before this plane became known as the Elemental Nations, instead it was known as Dominaria."

"What are artifacts, and what happened to Deminaria?"

"Dominaria, anyways artifacts are magical items, animated constructs, pieces of equipment, or other objects and devices that would have the same characteristic of that which I stated. As for what happened to Dominaria, after the Legacy Weapon was used almost all of the energy, or mana as it was called, was absorbed by me as well as the other Bijuu. After a long period which I call the dark age, you humans discovered a new energy source namely chakra." Mishra explained before continuing on to explained the events that lead up to the Legacy Weapon being used.

"That Yawgmoth guy sounds like a he was a real dangerous guy." Naruto pointed out, Mishra nodded in agreement with the blonde's statement.

"I have a question for you Naruto," the blonde stared at the dark haired man intently before he continued, "how exactly do you feel about your family?"

"I-I understand that because of my sisters' have you power that they need to have more training, but I wish they wouldn't outright ignore me." Naruto explained to the ancient artificer.

"So you don't blame them?"

"Blame them? For what? Being victims of circumstance, that would make me no better than some of the villagers so no I don't blame them." Mishra nodded at the boys answer then placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Good answer, despite the situation that your family has been put in you have taken the mature route and therefore will benefit from my decision."

"W-what decision?"

"Because this world is inherently dangerous I'm going to teach you the art of magic and artifice if you accept." Naruto's eyes were wide with wonder at the prospect of learning something to keep his family and him safe, "I will warn you though, it will not be easy by any stretch of the word."

"I… I accept." The boy said, Determination and a fierce resolve reflected clearly in his eyes. Mishra smirked before waving his hand causing the urban Konoha setting that surrounded them to fade to reveal a metal wonderland with various metal creature bustling around vats of what Naruto assumed to be superheated metal.

"Then welcome to my workshop."

{Present Time}

Naruto slowly moved through his part of the workshop, in his hands were a set of tongs that held a small container of melted metal. Dunking it into a vat of water Naruto wiped the sweat from forehead.

"Almost done." Naruto admitted to himself before removing the contain from the water and setting it on the table next to him. Naruto worked away at the container before it finally crumbled away revealing a smooth silver sphere the size of a golf ball, the blonde grabbed the box that Itachi had given him before and withdrew the Sol Ring from within.

"And with this it's complete." The boy couldn't help but smile as he slipped the sphere into the center of the ring which fit around it like a glove.

"So... what does it do." Mishra questioned as he entered the room.

"If I made it correctly it'll allow me to move freely through time and space for a relatively lost mana expenditure." Naruto replied, his gaze never left his newest creation.

"Hmm, so it's a teleporter," the blonde nodded, "could it allow you to change planes?"

"Possibly, I haven't tested its full capabilities yet, so until I'm sure it's safe I'd rather not try." Mishra nodded at his students cautiousness towards his creation, after all it wouldn't be good to try only to end up trying only to be put a couple miles into the sky.

"Well, I'm off to the academy." Naruto stated while grabbing various small items from around the room and putting them in his hip pouch. The blonde had changed from the shorts and t-shirt he wore when he still lived with his family into clothes he felt would fit his image more. He wore a dark metal cuirass that he had made himself, occasionally a little flit of light would circle his form. He also wore black cargo pants, each pocket was filled with either papers or a random creation of his.

"I think wearing your Darksteel Plate to the academy is a bit of overkill wouldn't you say." Mishra said offhandedly as he watched the blond adjust the dark colored cuirass. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a journal off one of the workshop tables, it had many extra papers and loose notes between the pages making it look disarrayed, before walking out the door.

The blonde quickly made his way to the ninja academy, the various trinkets in his pockets clinked away against each other as he walked. He noted each person in the room and noticed that neither of his sisters were here yet.

'That's strange, even though my parting from them was but a week ago they haven't been late all week. Yet today they seem to be running behind… odd.' Naruto pondered before taking a seat and pulling a small journal from his pocket, the scraps of paper that were tucked between each page rustled as they moved. The chunnin instructor Iruka had been talking for a few minutes now when the door slid open and the final two Namikaze siblings walked into the classroom.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, morning training with mom and dad went a little longer than expected." Natsumi explained, Iruka nodded before continuing with his lecture unperturbed by the distraction. Naruto looked up from his journal and tapped the pouch on his hip and a small metal ant with glowing orange eye crawled out onto the table as the blond pulled a folded piece of paper from his journal. Naruto put it between the ant's mandibles before shooing it away, it scampered off unnoticed by the class.

"... and that was how the valley of the end was formed," Iruka finished before closing his textbook and noticed that most of the class had stopped paying attention to him, "alright, alright time for the practical part of the day."

Each of the students filed out to the court yard with an excited vigor about them, the gathered around the fighting arena.

"Settle down, now as I call your name please enter the arena and wait until I say start." The chunnin explained with each of the students, barring a few, nodded in understanding.

"Now first up, Shikamaru Nara versus…" Naruto tuned out Iruka's voice as he read his journal, occasionally taking out a pencil and scribbling something onto the pages.

"I challenge Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto was pulled from his own little world by the obnoxious voice of Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother. The blonde raised an eyebrow while glancing over the top of his journal and stared unnervingly at the raven haired boy. Sasuke shuddered at the way Naruto looked at him before shaking his head to strengthen his resolve.

"I said I challenge you Uzumaki, do you accept?" Sasuke asked, his fangirls swooned from his arrogant bravado and whispered about how cool he was. Naruto rolled his eyes and closed his journal before moving to the center of the arena, his eyes narrowed however when he noticed the abnormally thick bandages wrapped around Sasuke's hands, flashes of silver occasionally showed through the bandages.

"Take off the armor, it'll be unfair otherwise." Sasuke stated snidely.

"Says the one wearing metal gloves hidden under bandages." The blonde pointed out causing Sasuke's eyes to widen marginally for a second before he went back to scowling.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Sasuke said while looking away from his opponent.

"... I'm sure. Iruka, this match is obviously a farce therefore I will not take part." The blonde said before walking away from the arena.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sasuke shouted as he flew through handsigns, "Fire style: Great fireball technique!"

The crowd of students all screamed in horror while Iruka was frozen in astonishment from his psychotic student's actions.

"You, are an immense imbecile." A voice stated boredly from within the fire, the flames suddenly burst outward revealing an unharmed Naruto with a heavy frown.

"How! How are you alive!" Sasuke shouted, anger clearly showed on his face.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." The blond replied as the Anbu appeared.

"We saw that fireball, what happened?" A rabbit masked Anbu asked Iruka who had finally gathered his wits.

"Uchiha-san became unhappy at the fact Uzumaki-san decline his challenge and decided to attack him for no reason." Iruka answered, one of the Anbu walked over to the young Uchiha before shushining away with the boy.

"Alright students, because of what transpired today you guys have the rest of the day off." Before he even finished talking the students had rushed off minus a few. Kasumi made her way over to her brother only to stop as he disappeared in a silver flash leaving her and several others in shock."

OOOOOOO

"So, how was your day? Anything eventful?" Mishra asked looking up from some schematics that were laid out in front of him.

"Nothing too interesting, had to deal with an arrogant brat and I managed to test my Temporal sphere." The blond replied while gently tossing the Silver sphere up and down repeatedly.

"And?"

"As far as I can tell, there is a high chance that if I use enough mana then we will be able change planes." Mishra was surprised at how well his apprentice's creation worked.

"So are you going to try it?"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly understand how I'm going to set the destination."

"From what I gleaned from the Planeswalkers that were tortured along side me under Yawgmoth's orders, apparently you just reach for something that feels familiar and pull yourself towards it."

"Alright, then hand me your reality anchor and let's go." Naruto held out his hand, Mishra placed a hedron shaped crystal in Naruto's hand before bursting into particles of light. The particles were absorbed into the hedron before the blonde placed it in his hip pouch. A large amount of blue energy surrounded Naruto's form before it dispersed leaving no trace that he was ever there.

OOOOOOO

Kasumi sat on the edge of her bed, absentmindedly watching the shining pendant on her necklace. She gasped as the glow suddenly stopped, she shot up from her bed and ran downstairs to the living room.

"MOM, DAD!" She yelled catching the attention of all the occupants in the house.

"What's wrong sweety." Kushina asked putting her hands on Katsumi's shoulders to try and calm the girl.

"It stopped glowing." Kasumi stated causing Minato and Kushina to become horrified at the implications. They were about to freak out when a small moving paper caught their attention, Minato walked over and picked up the paper not noticing the metal ant that crawled away.

"It's a note from Naruto. Dear Kasumi, don't worry about the fact that your pendant has stopped glowing, it's caused by circumstances that I can't explain right now. Know that you will not see me for a while but don't worry I will be back eventually. Until then love, Naruto." Minato read, Kasumi had collapsed into a chair wide eyed.

"Sounds like he left to some where to train. What are you going to do." Kushina asked Kasumi.

"I'm going to train as well so that when he comes back I can stand by his side." Kasumi replied jumping to her feet while thrusting her arm in the air.

"Sounds like someone has something a little stronger than sisterly love for her brother." Kushina commented causing Kasumi to blush and Minato to feint.

Chapter end.

I know this chapter is a bit slow, but that is because of all the exposition in it. The next chapter will be much faster paced, and we'll be entering a new plane can you guess which it will be? Also can anyone guess what colors of mana he will be using.

**MTG Corner**: Welcome those who understand the world (game) of Magic the Gathering, incase you are wondering about how Naruto's magic will work it'll be something like this. All other magic inclined beings will be working with a 60 card deck from there plane (block) while Naruto and planeswalkers/main characters by extension will be working with ever changing commander decks, with whenever they summon a creature the more mana they put into it the more creatures they summon.

I thought about putting what cards (if any) I used in each chapter at the end of the chapters, what do you guys think. and, if you would like to see a specific artifact in this story, leave a review and maybe you'll see it in the coming chapters. That's all for now, remember to review if you enjoyed it's nice to read your guys' thoughts.

There won't be another chapter out today but there will be three out next week.

Wings of Disturbia out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Artifice

Chapter 3: New planes and new faces

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Magic: the Gathering

** -sonofchaos**: He's is going to be two colored but he can use some of the other colors just nowhere near as well as he would be able to use his main colors.

**WATERDOG139**: Thank you

**Zeldawolffang**: Yep, looked like some sorta sidewalk slam :)

**shadowbroker13**: Myrs are definitely making an appearance, things such as Slivers or Eldrazi… well that would be telling.

**Evamaster**: Thank you, yes Kasumi is the most worried for her brother while it 'seems' as though they could care less. Sasuke on the other hand… no the council isn't going to bend to his will and he's not going to be as bratty as other stories portray him, I have something very interesting that will be happening with him.

The smell of molten metal that Naruto had grown up around for the past 6 years was noticeably absent as he felt his feet land once more on solid ground. Opening his eyes, it took all the mental training he had received over the past few years to keep himself from gasping at the beautiful sight before him. Pristine silver spires pierced the surface of a vast ocean made of what looked like liquid metal with small blotches of some viscous black fluid, the ground beneath his feet seemed to be made of an amalgamation of black metal and onyx colored dirt. Several towers made of the black metal under his feet, with sickly green smoke wafting out of them, stood tall at various spots behind him.

"Where are we?" The blonde asked aloud with no small amount of curiosity brimming his voice.

"Well, from the way your armor is reacting, I believe this is the plane that's been the cornerstone of your dreams lately," Mishra's voice echoed from the hedron that hung from the blonde's belt, "hmm, this plane feels somewhat familiar."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that his dark metal armor had several tiny motes of yellow light circling its form, unlike when he was on his own plane and barely one would show up.

"My, my what do we have here." Came a high-pitched yet raspy voice, turning around the blonde saw he was not as alone as he had originally thought. The creature that had spoke was an odd one indeed, its body was very thin under a metal exoskeleton and had no discernable eyes or lips. In fact anything that wasn't covered in metal was covered in muscle instead, each of the muscles seemed stretched so as to give the look of being tight.

"Who are you, where are we?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side innocently. The creature remained silent for a moment, sizing the boy up, before speaking.

"My name is Drevna-Krix, I am an exarch for the great praeter Jin-Gitaxias," the creature said as the the muscles around its teeth pulsed and strained with each word, "as for where we are, this our glorious plane of New Phyrexia. More specifically we are on the border betwixt Lumengrid and the Mephidross"

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Drevna-Krix, he couldn't understand, wasn't Phyrexia destroyed millenias ago by Urza? If so how was there an entire plane of Phyrexians still alive. Mishra's hedron floated off his hip into the air before releasing its energy allowing the younger brother of Urza to take form and causing the Exarch to take an involuntary step back.

"Who are you?" The creature demanded, pulling a sword from beneath its exoskeleton it brandished it threateningly towards the newcomer.

"My name is Mishra," at the brunette's admission the attack Drevna was preparing faltered, "and I and my charge wish to speak to this Jin-Gitaxias you speak of."

Drevna quickly nodded its 'head' and gestured for the pair to follow it.

OOOOOOO

The topmost chamber of the Lumengrid had little noise going on other than a few sporadic clicking noises. Jin-Gitaxias' thin yet looming figure watched over several orbs that displayed what was going on in other chambers of the facility, his thin fingers moved over several reports that his subpraetors and pontiffs had brought him detailing the progress each of their projects. The doors of his chamber opening hadn't even perturbed the praetor enough to look up from the reports.

"What?" He hissed, the sound of constant annoyance showed unfiltered in his voice.

"My praetor you have… visitors." Drevna-Krix said while bowing as low as he could towards the back of the large figure of the praetor.

"If it is Vorniclex or Elesh Norn, tell them I have no time for their tawdry, long-winded, speeches," he paused for a moment as if contemplating something before continuing, "if it's Sheoldred tell her I will meet with her after I finish sifting through my reports. if it's Urabrask then send him in, I have a few things I'd like to discuss with him."

"It's none of the above, however we would still like speak with you." Mishra drawled whilst glance about the rather large chamber. His voice made Jin-Gitaxias pause mid sentence of one of the reports.

"I have never heard your voice personally before, only through the memories of the one Elesh Norn has declared to be the new father of machines," setting the reports down, Jin-Gitaxias stood showing his rather impressive fifteen foot height, "however I was under the impression that you had died, Mishra brother of Urza."

As Jin-Gitaxias Turned around, Naruto stared at the tall figure intently, much like the exarch the praetor was mostly covered in metal except for the mouth area and his arms and he had no discernable eyes to speak of.

"In a technical sense I am dead, all that remains of me is my soul and my mind."

"Hmm, how are you here." At this point Naruto had wandered over to one of the spheres that displayed the various chambers of Lumengrid. Reaching towards it, the blonde had quickly discovered he could affect things in the rooms by poking and prodding the displayed images. The one that had firmly grabbed his interest was one with a goblin restrained to a table.

"It wasn't of my own volition, my charge had manage to create an item that allows him, and by extension me, to travel from plane to plane." Mishra stated not realizing that Naruto had moved away from him.

"Interesting and you wished to speak to me because?" The large praetor had also missed the fact Naruto had moved over to his personal 'viewing' area.

"When you enter someone's domain, the polite thing to do is to speak to its head as to not cause problems. Despite my rather ballistic past with Phyrexia, Naruto had been pulled to this plane when we jumped and since he wishes to fully learn of each plane I am in no hurry to leave."

"Fascinating… Where did your charge go?" Jin-Gitaxias asked as both he and Mishra looked around the room frantically before noticing the blonde manipulating the image in one of the spheres. The goblin that originally had been in the image had taken quite a few dramatic changes. Like most creatures in Lumengrid its skin had been removed leaving its muscles bare to the stagnant air of its chamber, a metal helmet that covered its eyes with a hinged jaw had been outfitted to its head.

The goblin's arms had been lengthened so that they would drag along the floor if they were held by its sides, an external metal skeleton had been affixed the the goblin already existing one giving it a rather macabre look. Finally the creature had had a glowing blue gem and a glowing red gem inserted into its chest just beneath the layer of muscle.

"Did you do this child?" Jin-Gitaxias asked while looking over the end results of the changes.

"Yes sir, did I do bad?" Naruto turned his gaze to the ground expecting to be scolded for his actions.

"No, actually from what I can see you did quite well," The praetor replied and sent Drevna go and fetch the altered goblin. As said exarch returned with the altered creature Jin-Gitaxias noticed another change that hadn't been conveyed through the viewing sphere, the goblin had gone from a height of about three feet to just short of four and a half feet. Its veins had gone from the normal red and blue color to a sickly shade of black.

"... So, what are you going to call it." The Praetor asked as he circled the creatures so as to appraise it.

"Uh, what?" Was the blond's eloquent reply.

"When one of my subpraetors or one of my pontiffs successfully completes their first project, I allow them to keep it as an assistant for their future projects."

"Hmm, I think I'll call it-"

"Jin-Gitaxias sir!" A creature yelled as it entered the chamber, it looked like a plucked and skinned bird with a metal beak and no eyes. Its arm and torso was covered in metal.

"What is it?" The praetor hissed causing the creature to stutter and stumble over its words, "Well? Out with it."

"T-the Myr." The bird man said causing Jin-Gitaxias to groan in frustration.

"Yes, what about them." The aggravated tone in his raspy voice telling the creature to cut to the chase.

"They're gathering on the landing platforms on the edge of Lumengrid." It proclaimed.

"And? You know as well as I do, that the Silver Myr tend to do that from time to time." The mutated Vedalken said with an exasperated sigh.

"It's not just the Silver Myr." The creature said grabbing the Praetor's attention.

"Which ones are gathering then?"

"All of them."

OOOOOOO

The blond boy stared in awe as he saw the mass amount metal figures that stood silently, like sentinels. They were mostly humanoid in form except for their heads which were vaguely reminiscent of a bird's head in shape.

"What are they?" Naruto asked, his eyes never leaving the various colored creatures.

"They are the Myr, the previous guardian of this world made them to be the silent arbiters of this world." After Jin-Gitaxias had finished speaking a single Myr made of what looked like pale blue metal broke off from the rest and slowly made its way over to them. The Myr continued until it stood in front of the blond artificer, it tilted his head slightly to the side before walking passed him.

As it passed the threshold of the door that led the landing platform it stop and gestured for Naruto to follow. The Myr lead them to an empty chamber with a relief carved into the far wall. It depicted a humanoid figure standing at the top of a spire as many creatures bowed to the figure a sphere of light danced above the figure's head, many pillars made of machines stood tall throughout the image as myr tended to them.

What caught Naruto's eye was a small hole near the bottom of the depiction. It was only an inch deep and just as wide while being perfectly spherical except for a horizontal divot that surrounded the entirety of the hole.

"It can't be." Naruto mutted as he fished around through his pants pockets.

"Third compartment of your hip pouch." Mishra absently said, knowing what his charge was referring to. Opening his hip pouch Naruto retrieved the Temporal Sphere from it confine and simply held it in his hand while staring back and forth between it and the impression in the wall.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jin-Gitaxias asked anxiously, he had figured that this was a door or an ancient mechanism that had be left here but previous attempts of open or activating it had been all for naught. Taking a deep breath the young artificer approached the relief and slotted the item into the impression, the chamber became silent for a moment before the depiction seemed to roar to life as blue mana poured into each of the lines that had been carved into the wall to make the beautiful carving it had been . As the last of the lines were filled with mana the Temporal Sphere was ejected from the wall and back into the blond's hand as the wall parted to reveal a large stairway that led down to a platform at the center of a lake made up of the same water as outside.

The Silver Myr, ignoring the groups awestruck looks, walked down the stairs with Naruto following wordlessly behind it. As they reached the platform each of them noted that it looked to be a rather grand study.

"This… This is thran?!" Mishra exclaimed as he looked at one of the loose papers, the language that was written on it flowed together listlessly.

"_Yes, yes it is._" The group turned turned towards the voice and saw a man sitting in an arm chair, his body was connected to numerous machines.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto asked while Mishra and Jin-Gitaxias silently eyed the man, most of his face was covered with a sort of rebreather. The Myr had moved over to him before sitting at his side, his pale and wrinkled hand patted the head of the metal creature silently.

"_I go by many name, not only from my own life but from the memories I have taken as well. A Thran artificer named Glacian as well as his wife, Rebbec was her name to name a few,"_ The man let out a raspy wheeze. "_As for me, people have called me both savior and monster, healer and killer, father and master, however all seem to agree to use the same name in the end."_

"And th-that name is?" Mishra stuttered, his eyes wide as he hastily glanced around the study that surrounded them. Naruto gave a worried sideways glance to his mentor.

"_Hehe, do not worry Mishra, I promise not to hurt you or your charge. actually I've been waiting for him," _The man slightly turned his head towards Naruto, "_my name is Yawgmoth, and welcome to my study." _

Chapter End

Welcome readers to Lumengrid on the plane of Mirrodin, sorry it took me a while to update my sleep schedule has been horrid due to me being on graveyards and my off time has been sporadic itself. I'm going to try and update more but… no promises. Now as always please review and follow if you enjoy.

**MTG Corner**:

Mishra, Artificer Prodigy 4/4 (1UBR)

Legendary Creature - Human Artificer

Whenever you cast an artifact spell, you may search your graveyard, hand, and/or library for a card with the same name as that spell and put it onto the battlefield. If you search your library this way, shuffle it.

Jin-Gitaxias, Core Augur 5/4 (8UU)

Legendary Creature - Praetor

Flash

At the beginning of your end step, draw seven cards

Each opponent's maximum hand size is reduced by seven

Deceiver Exarch 1/4 (2U)

Creature - Cleric

Flash

When Deceiver Exarch enters the battlefield, choose one -

Untap target permanent you control

Tap target creature you control

Silver Myr 1/1 (2)

Creature - Myr

Tap: Add U to your mana pool.

Wing of Disturbia out


	4. Important AN

**Important AN Please read it all.**

Dear wonderful readers of my stories I am sorry to announce that 75% of my stories are coming to an end, while they are all great ideas and could probably continue I have both run out of ideas for those stories and have forgotten the original plot for those stories. Add to the fact it's been so long since I last even looked at there next chapters due to work that I have to regretfully have to put them to bed.

The stories in question here are Honor and Protection, Jikan no Buki, and Meister of Konoha. these stories I either feel I've lost touch with or I rushed to the point I feel they are unsalvageable. Rise of Artifice on the other hand, I have rushed the story for that a little bit but… I did write down the plot for it (as butchered as the plot was when I wrote it at like 2pm at night… I work graves so that is late for me.) So after reworking the plot I am rewriting it, It shall come online in a couple of hours under the name 'Birth of Steel' or Rise of Artifice rewrite, not sure.

Also I absolutely will be updating more frequently, I now have a way to access my stories at work so I can work on them during lunches and breaks. I will be doing one or two chapters every Wednesday or Thursday, and I will also be branching out of the core Naruto stories, I have a few story ideas lined up already and will post them when I finished there chapters.

Finally, If you wish to adopt or use the ideas of my discontinued stories then go ahead but please shoot me a PM so I can see what cool or inventive way you took the idea.

Wings of Disturbia


End file.
